The Start of Something Bad
by CeliaEquus
Summary: Hermione and Severus travel back 20 years in time to change the future. The twist? Her parents are driving them there. Not a cross-over. HG/SS pairing. Disclaimer: the only payment I get is artistic peace for my soul.
1. The Final Battle Continued

"The Final Battle Continued"

Well, Voldemort was certainly lying on the floor, and people were cheering, even though they were upset over the tragedy of the deaths, including Severus Snape's. They were so busy celebrating that they missed two things, at first: one, Severus Snape staggering into the hall, looking paler than usual but still alive; and two, Lord Voldemort rising from the floor, and aiming his wand at Harry.

"Potter!" Severus bellowed. "Behind you!"

"Wha…?" Harry began, but he was hit in the back by Voldemort's Killing Curse.

"Harry!" Ginny screamed.

"Avada kedavra!" Hermione hissed, and she hit Voldemort squarely in the chest; but he soon rose up again, grinning malevolently at them.

"Didn't someone get the blasted snake?" Severus asked.

"Yes; I did," Neville said. "She's dead. I beheaded her."

"And you will pay, Longbottom," Voldemort said.

Ginny was weeping over Harry's body, and Ron started forward to protect his sister from the Dark Lord.

"What happened? I don't understand," Hermione said hoarsely. "Gods, what went wrong? We destroyed all the horcruxes."

"Oh, sweet Merlin," Severus croaked. "It can't be…"

"But you're alive, Professor! We thought you were dead," she said. "Otherwise we wouldn't have left."

"You didn't trust me; you've never trusted me," he said. "I'm Dumbledore's murderer; you would have left me to die anyway."

"I'm not so cruel," she said, tears springing to her eyes.

"Well, touching as this is," Voldemort said, "I really must be elsewhere." He raised his wand, but Severus was faster.

"Expelliarmus," he said, flicking his wand, and Voldemort was disarmed. "Incarcerous," he continued, and the Dark Lord was bound, and on the floor. "I can't believe that it's possible, but it may be."

"What may be?" Hermione asked, stepping forward. "Sir, what is it?"

"It may be that, by biting me, Nagini passed the piece of his soul through her venom and into me. That's where it would reside, after all. The most dangerous part of her."

"No," she whispered. "What do we do now?"

"You kill me," he said. "And then the Dark Lord can be finished off once and for all."

"We need to make sure first," she said.

"You stupid girl, you yourself tried to kill him, and it didn't work," he hissed. "The Dark Lord should be dead, but he isn't."

"Professor, we can't just let you die…"

"You'll have to," he said, and he sank to the floor, in a dead faint from his injuries.

* * *

"Professor Snape? Wake up, sir. Please wake up."

"Yes, mother," he said waspishly, wrenching his eyes open. "Honestly, Granger. I'm surprised at you. Don't you know that sleep is one of the best cures? Possibly _the_ best cure?"

"You're right, Ron," she said, turning to the redhead. "I should have jumped on him."

"I'm awake, I'm awake," Severus said, sitting up in bed. "I trust there's a reason for your presence here?"

"We've done tests, and it looks like the horcrux really _is_ in you, sir. There's a spell that Madame Pomfrey developed, and you tested posi…"

"Oh, whoop-de-bloody-doo. What now? Why didn't you stifle me in my sleep?"

"We were hoping," Ron snorted at her words, and she glared at him before continuing, "that we could try to remove the horcrux from you, after some research."

"And the Dark Lord in the meantime? Granger, I hardly think he'll stay put for long while waiting for you to destroy the rest of his soul so that he can die properly."

"He's… they found a Dementor, who gave him the K-kiss," Hermione said. "But of course, it didn't work properly, since his soul wasn't all there anyway. He's still unconscious after the horrors of it, and is in maximum security at Azkaban."

"We brought a copy of the _Prophet_ for you," Ron said, handing it over to Severus, who raised an eyebrow at him. "And, uh… thank you for trying to save Harry. And for being a spy all along. We're sorry that we didn't believe in you."

"We are," Ginny added. Her eyes were still red with tears over Harry's death, as were Ron's. In fact, there were many people around who had clearly all been crying. In fact, the person who looked the least upset was Hermione. Strange, Severus thought.

"But we'll make it up to you by trying to find a way to get a horcrux out of a living being," Hermione said.

"Who has the wand?" Severus asked. "The power of the Elder Wand?"

"It may be… it may be you, sir," Hermione said, looking down.

"Why?" Severus said. "How?"

"Harry disarmed Draco Malfoy, who had the power of the wand, and then used it against V-voldemort." The all winced, but as the taboo on the name had been lifted, nothing happened. "But then he killed Harry, meaning that Harry lost the power with his death. Since I didn't kill the Dark Lord, I can't have it. But you disarmed him, which is how Malfoy got the power from Professor Dumbledore in the first place. So… yes. We think it may be you."

"Wonderful," Severus muttered sarcastically.

"And we think that the horcrux kept you alive by being in you," Madame Pomfrey said, bustling up to him. "I've never seen anything like it before."

"So if you get rid of it, I'll die," he said.

"No, no, no, Severus! I've been treating your injury all night—with a lot of help, I may add—so we don't think you'll die. Not for a very long time, with any luck."

Severus snorted. "Thank you for the paper, Weasley. Now everyone leave me in peace to read it."

They all obligingly left his bedside, except for Hermione and Madame Pomfrey. The former headmaster looked disdainfully at the Gryffindor.

"What are you still doing here?" he asked.

"Severus, don't be ungrateful," Madame Pomfrey scolded him. "Miss Granger helped me the most during the night. She's kept awake all night helping me, and in particular helping me look after you."

"She hasn't even had time to mourn yet, Poppy," he said, still looking straight at Granger's dry, clear eyes. She looked down at her hands.

"There are more important things to do at the moment," Hermione whispered to him. "I have the rest of my life to mourn the deaths that happened during the final battle. There are people who need help right now. People such as you."

"Of course, Granger," he said, and he snorted. "Now go and play nurse elsewhere."

"Actually, I'm only here to ask if you know where a person could find out the information to help you," she replied. "You may have books that we don't have; and I don't know who to ask about looking at Sirius Black's books. They were Harry's after Sirius' death, but Harry didn't leave a will, and his next of kin are in hiding."

"I'll… I'll show you my library _later_, Miss Granger," he said, and he sighed. "Right now, I just want to read and rest. Come and see me again later."

"Yes, sir!" she said, leaping to her feet. "See you later!" She left him as well, and it struck Severus.

"Great Merlin, Poppy," he said. "I just invited Granger to come back and continue to annoy me later."

"And you've given her access to your library," the healer added. "You're mellowing, Severus."

"Not bloody likely," he muttered, crossing his arms.

* * *

Hermione couldn't believe that every single, sodding book in Hogwarts had been unable to help her. She was positive that there could be something amongst Sirius'—now Harry's—effects; but until the Muggles were found, she couldn't get access to the estate. Nobody could help. And too few were willing.

"Kill him," most of them said, referring, of course, to Professor Snape.

Hermione never left those people un-hexed.

She had given up hope, when a messenger was sent. It wasn't an owl, either. The messenger was a homing pigeon, bearing a note. It told Hermione that the letter writer, a Dr. E. Brown, may have the answer for which she was looking.

"You're not going, Granger," Severus told her. "For Merlin's sake, you could be ambushed. It's probably some rogue Death Eaters wanting to get their revenge on you."

"But, Professor, I've heard that name before somewhere…"

"Regardless, you need to stay at Hogwarts. Do not, I repeat, _do not_ go near this person until I'm well enough to accompany you for your own protection."

"Well, sir, that's very kind, but…"

"No 'but's, Granger. I'm going with you, so you'll damn well wait."

She sighed. "Okay, Professor. I give you my word that I will not stir from this castle to meet this Dr. Brown until you are well enough to accompany me as my personal protection. Satisfied?"

"Marginally. Thank you."

* * *

In the meantime, the Ministry of Magic located Hermione's parents. The Grangers, once she restored their memories, had a happy reunion in Australia. They reached the Ministry of Magic in London by early afternoon, where Severus met them.

"Professor!" she exclaimed. "You're out of the infirmary."

"No, Miss Granger; I'm just the ghost of Christmas Past," he said with a sneer.

"Really?" she asked, cocking her head. "I would have thought the Ghost of Yet-To-Come would be more appropriate. He's far more sinister, after all."

"Hermione, would you introduce us?" Mrs. Granger said, nudging her daughter.

"This is Severus Snape," Hermione said cautiously. She hadn't told her parents that he had murdered Professor Dumbledore, though she had told them that he was a war hero; therefore, they were very pleased to meet him.

"Hermione told us so much about you and the rest of the teachers whenever she came home for the holidays," Mr. Granger said, shaking Severus' hand vigorously. Severus just nodded at the Grangers, murmuring their names politely, before turning to Hermione.

"I've contacted Dr. Brown, and he wants to meet us as soon as possible," he said. "I've made a Portkey. Are you coming, Granger?"

"Certainly, sir," she said, her eyes wide. "But, uh… my parents have only just come back…"

"Oh, I'd like to go along," Mrs. Granger said. "I think we'd like to be more involved in your world, Hermione."

"Yes, we would," Mr. Granger agreed.

"Can they come along, Professor?" Hermione asked, and Severus rolled his eyes.

"Fine then, Granger," he said, raising his hands. "Even if they're unarmed, we stand a better chance with four than two if the situation turns dangerous."

"Thank you, sir!" Hermione said, and she gave him a quick hug. "Now, the Portkey?"

Severus stared at her for a moment, surprised by her action. Finally, he pulled out an old potion stirring rod. At Hermione's direction, her parents each held onto it. She also took a hold, her hand brushing against Severus'. He arched an eyebrow at her as she blushed, and he muttered the incantation.

"Portus," he said, a rumble to his low voice.

They arrived at the doctor's destination, the Grangers looking slightly green as they landed near a cave. Severus wondered how they'd feel if they had Side-Apparated instead.

"Ah, hello!" someone called. They all turned around at the hoarse American accent, and saw a tall man with grizzly white hair waving enthusiastically. He was wearing a long brown coat, and Hermione and her parents gaped.

"I thought…" she whispered, and Severus looked at her.

"What is it?" he asked quietly.

"It's Doctor Emmett Brown," she said. "The scientist. He… he's just supposed to be a character in _Back to the Future_. Isn't he?"

"Clearly not," Mr. Granger said. He was a big fan of the movies, and the man did look extraordinarily like Christopher Lloyd. Dr. Brown was making his way down the incline to them, skipping nimbly between rocks.

"It's a real pleasure to meet you," he said, holding out his hand, greeting each of them in turn. "When I heard what happened from a friend of mine in the forties—the two thousand and forties—I decided to come back and offer my help."

"You mean…" Mrs. Granger said, her eyes widening and her eyebrows creeping up.

"I've found another Dolorean, since I thought you might be more familiar with that," he said, his eyes twinkling like Dumbledore. A brown-hair woman came up behind him, following by two teenaged boys.

"How did you know that we're fans of the movies?" Hermione asked. Severus looked between each of them, frustrated.

"What's going on?" he asked sharply.

"The _Back to the Future_ movies from the eighties," she explained. "Time-travel, sir."

"And what's a Dolorean?"

"It's a kind of car, the one that was used in the movies."

"Well, the original machine, the one in real life, wasn't a Dolorean," the woman said with a smile. "They had to change details for the movies, for secrecy."

"Mrs. Brown," Hermione said, offering her a hand shyly.

"Call me 'Clara'," she said.

"Clara, it's an honour to meet you," Hermione said, tempted to curtsy, knowing that the woman was from a time of manners.

"The sooner you get going the sooner you can get back to this time," Dr. Brown said. "The Dolorean's in here. Can any of you drive?" he continued as they continued into the cave. They passed a train—that, at least, was in the third movie—which Severus eyed with interest. It looked very much like the Hogwarts Express. There was a pang in his heart when he saw that. He felt that he could never return to Hogwarts himself, no longer needed, and certainly never wanted. But then, what had that hug from Hermione—Granger, damn it—meant?

Nothing. That was it. Absolutely nothing.

He was impressed with the Muggle scientist's invention, but then asked the question that really needed to be asked.

"Why are you offering us a chance to rewrite the future, as it were?" he said. "It's ethically wrong to interfere with time."

"Are there any mistakes that you would right if you could?" Dr. Brown asked. His sons, Jules and Verne, were talking with Hermione and Mrs. Granger, while Clara and Mr. Granger were listening to the professor and the doctor.

"Yes, but I can't do it as an adult," he said, wishing that the doctor wasn't as tall as him, because it meant he couldn't tower over him, or look down his nose as he did with students.

"Let's go, sir!" Hermione called from the backseat. "You'll know what to do. How far back in time will we go?" she asked the doctor.

"That's up to you," he replied. "I've left an instruction book on the driver's seat. Strange how the driver sits on the other side of the car in Britain."

"Is it 'heavy'?" Hermione asked, her lips twitching, and the Browns and Grangers all laughed. When Severus just raised his eyebrow again, still out of the loop, Hermione looked at him apologetically. "I'll tell you later," she mouthed; he rolled his eyes, and nodded.

"Good luck on your mission, and happy travelling!" Clara said, hugging Mrs. Granger.

Severus slid into the back seat with Hermione, and the Grangers sat in the front of the Dolorean. They readied themselves, the reality of what they were about to do not having set in yet, and Mr. Granger revved the engine. Hermione and Mrs. Granger waved to the Browns, who watched as the car flew into the sky, and accelerated.

"Are you sure this isn't the Weasleys' car?" Severus muttered to Hermione, who giggled.

"No; this one isn't supposed to be invisible," she said, and she clutched Severus' hand in excitement as the speedometer's needle hit eighty-eight miles per hour.

**

* * *

**

Right, folks.

_**This**_** is the time-travel story where I was asking for suggestions for Hermione's love interest. Teen-Severus has won. I hope you're intrigued with the start of this story. Out of curiosity, have any of you, my readers, read any stories where Hermione's parents travel back in time with her? If so, I'd like to read them. I'm always interested in reading other people's fiction. I'm sure I'd like fan art as well.**


	2. Landing in 1978

"Landing in 1978"

Sparks of lightning surrounded the Dolorean as it made its transition from one time to the other. Mr. Granger was laughing delightedly as the car flew over the trees. His wife fossicked around in the glove box.

"There's a map here," she said, and she opened it for her husband to see. He glanced at it.

"You'll have to direct me," he said, and she nodded.

While they flew to Hogwarts, or as close as they could get without being seen, Hermione explained the plots of the three _Back to the Future_ movies, marvelling over how close they had got with casting the actors. Of course, she couldn't speak for Marty, Jennifer, and the others. But the Browns were certainly close.

"Fascinating, I'm sure," Severus said at the end of her explanation, putting up a façade of boredom to conceal how interesting he actually found the topic to be. Hermione glared at him, but squealed in surprise when the car started to descend.

"Dr. Brown has marked on the map where we should hide the time machine," Mrs. Granger said over her shoulder.

"Has anyone considered the consequences of our actions?" Severus asked. "Or formulated a plan for achieving… whatever it is we're trying to achieve?"

"I presume we're supposed to try and get rid of You-Know-Who before the prophecy can be made," Hermione said with a shrug while the car descended even further. When they touched onto the ground with a none-too-smooth bump, she grabbed onto Severus' arm to steady herself. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Nervous, Granger?"

"No," all three Grangers replied, and Severus rolled his eyes.

"Great," they heard him mutter. "_Three_ of them. Better than Potter and Weasley, I suppose."

"Out we get!" Mr. Granger said, ever-cheerful, and they all got out of the car, fighting a bit with the vertical-opening doors. They were in yet another cave, and a big, _exceedingly_ convenient pile of vines rested nearby. Severus and Hermione manoeuvred the vines into place using magic, and then they all set off.

"Thank you, Dr. Brown," Mr. Granger muttered, watching. "He made provision for everything, didn't he?"

"I think a Portkey is in order," Hermione said once it was done and they were walking along, skipping a little in her excitement.

"And what am I to do?" Severus asked. "I was in my seventh year at Hogwarts at this time, if only for a little longer. Questions will be asked. You weren't even born, Miss Granger, and your parents may not even have met in this time."

"Well, we had, but we weren't married at that stage, and had no idea about the world of magic," Mr. Granger admitted.

"We'll think of something, Professor!" Hermione said anxiously. "If need be, you could stay undercover, and we'll report back to you. You'll know the best way to go about things in this time. You were _here_."

"Fine," he said with a sigh. "I'll make you a damn Portkey. We'll go to Hogsmeade, and I'll find lodging there. Though how I'll pay for it…"

"We could sneak you into Hogwarts," Hermione said, her eyes still wide. She opened up her small bag and pulled out Harry's Invisibility Cloak. "Here."

"Hermione?" Mrs. Granger said as Severus slipped under the cloak. Hermione looked at her mother. "Welcome to the seventies."

* * *

**"Hey, `Mione, welcome to the seventies! Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Go, `Mione, go, go, go!"**

**To what musical does this paraphrase refer?**


	3. The Trek from Hogsmeade

"The Trek from Hogsmeade"

Thanks to Severus' Portkey—made from one of the books they found in the boot of the Dolorean—they arrived in Hogsmeade within seconds. Now all they had to do was walk to Hogwarts, while keeping Severus hidden.

It ended up with Hermione leading the way, Severus following closely behind her to tread in her footsteps as much as he could, and the Grangers behind him to mask his tracks.

Hermione was so busy pointing out landmarks to her parents along the way that the trek to Hogwarts took longer than it would have done on a Hogsmeade weekend. They still arrived there in good time, and Hermione knocked at the door.

Mr. Filch was reluctant to let them in, but Hermione told him that she had an appointment with the headmaster, and who was he to dispute it? What's more, she and her parents had been given directions to the headmaster's office, so if he could just let them in, they wouldn't take up any more of his valuable time.

With much grumbling, Filch let them into the castle, Mrs. Granger making a pretence of looking around the outside in fascination once more to give Severus time to hurry inside ahead of them. Filch insisted on accompanying them to the office, however; he clearly didn't trust Hermione's word.

"It's very kind of you to provide us with the extra light," she told him, and Mr. Granger coughed to cover Severus' derisive snort. Filch looked at them suspiciously, but let Hermione lead the way.

"I suppose the headmaster gave you the password, as well," Filch said. Hermione was stumped, but her father spoke up.

"Liquorice logs," he said, and the gargoyle sprang aside. He arched an eyebrow at Filch, who went away, grumbling. Once they were on the staircase to the office, Severus risked sliding the cloak down around his shoulders, so that only his head was bobbing there.

"How did you know?" he asked quietly.

"It's on the back of the map," Mr. Granger replied, grinning. As they arrived at the door to the headmaster's office, Severus murmured to Hermione that he'd wait outside until they were done.

"Okay," she whispered back, and Mrs. Granger knocked at the door. Hermione and Severus braced themselves for what they would see.

**

* * *

Or, more to the point, **_**who**_** they would see.**

**... Okay, it's Dumbledore. It's just that he's been dead for a year, and will certainly look younger in the 70s.**


	4. Dumbledore is Alive!

"Dumbledore is _Alive_!"

Well, of course he was alive. He wasn't due to die for another nineteen years, and at Severus' hands. The three Grangers walked into the office; this time it was Mr. Granger who waited for Severus to enter before shutting the door. Dumbledore looked at the three of them pleasantly.

"How many I help you?" he asked, and Hermione felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"It's so good to see you again, Professor Dumbledore," she said, before feeling a sharp poke in her back. "I mean," she continued hurriedly at Dumbledore's perplexed expression, "it was a long time ago. You wouldn't remember. We weren't even introduced; but I saw you when I was in Diagon Alley. My parents and I were staying at the Leaky Cauldron."

"We come from Australia, you see," Mrs. Granger added. "We're Muggle dentists; our Hermione was home-schooled by one of our neighbours in Australia. She's a witch, and recognised that Hermione was also a witch when we moved there."

"We're originally English," Mr. Granger said, picking up the thread. "Hermione had friends who she didn't want to lose by going to a wizarding boarding school, and we've always been a close-knit family."

"But after I started to suffer from heatstroke a few months ago—completely my own fault, of course—we moved back to London," Hermione said, putting on a façade of being embarrassed at her own 'foolishness'.

"We hoped that Hermione could enrol here until the end of the school year," Mr. Granger said.

"What with the danger to Muggleborns in this time… uh, these days," Hermione finished, and Mrs. Granger put her arm around her daughter protectively. "And… if so, could my parents stay here until they've found a place to stay? Or at least stay in Hogsmeade?"

"Nonsense, my dear!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "Of course, you must all stay here. But first, could I please ask your names?" If they were spies, at least he'd have them under his eyes at the school.

"Oh, of course!" Mrs. Granger said. "My name is Jean Granger, and this is my husband, Alan. Hermione is our daughter… obviously."

Dumbledore chuckled. "I'll take you to the guest rooms soon. But first, perhaps you would like to be sorted, Miss Granger?"

"Of course, Professor," she said.

While Dumbledore was getting the Sorting Hat, a voice breathed a few words directly into her ear, and Hermione nearly jumped in surprise. "Get into Slytherin." She nodded, and stepped forward. The familiar old hat was placed on her head, and Hermione felt eleven years old again.

_Well, hello. Miss Granger, you have been telling lies, haven't you? Ah well, you have your reasons. What house?_

_Please, put me in Slytherin. But… hang on. Why?_

_Why indeed, Miss Granger? You would be well-placed in Gryffindor. Not to mention the danger to you in Slytherin. You are Muggleborn, are you not?_

_Yes, sir. I'm a Muggleborn. Professor Snape told me to ask if I could be in Slytherin. I don't know why; but I suppose that he knows best. Yes, better put me in Slytherin. If you wouldn't mind, that is._

_Of course, my dear. Your mission is important… whatever it is. SLYTHERIN!_

**

* * *

**

Naturally, Severus has a plan. Unfortunately, he hasn't yet disclosed it to me, so you'll just have to wait until he has deigned to give me the details. Sorry!


	5. Introductions

"Introductions"

Hermione's eyes sprang open. As Dumbledore removed the hat, she wondered how many other people in the history of Hogwarts had been sorted more than once. She smiled a shaky smile at the headmaster as he placed the Sorting Hat back on its shelf, and he smiled in return.

"I'll get the Slytherin prefect to take you down to the Slytherin common room," he said, "though may I suggest something?"

"Yes, sir?" she asked.

"There aren't many Muggleborns sorted into Slytherin house, so you may want to keep that secret in the… current climate," he said, and he coughed. "In fact, I'm afraid that that's a direct order: tell no one about your Muggle heritage."

"How do I disguise the fact that my parents are Muggles?" Hermione asked as Dumbledore picked up some floo powder from the pot next to his fireplace.

"You were adopted when you were born, and grew up for a number of years in Australia," he said, sprinkling the powder into the fire. "Now you've moved back after finding out that you are… my great-niece? Yes, that will do. Call me Uncle Albus, my dear."

With that, he thrust his head into the fireplace, while Hermione frowned. Dumbledore's sister was dead. She supposed that that would make her Aberforth Dumbledore's grand-daughter, wouldn't it?

"I've sent for a prefect," the headmaster said, pulling back out of the fireplace. "Now, any questions, my dear?"

"Whose grand-daughter am I?" she asked, remembering in time that he didn't know that she knew about his family.

"Ah, yes! My brother Aberforth is your grandfather, but I've yet to introduce you. I'll owl him sometime, and…"

Just then, the fire turned green. Severus stiffened, wondering who it would be. It couldn't be him, as he didn't remember anything like this happening while he was at Hogwarts… but then, why would he? It was only just happening… now. Huh.

"Severus, thank you for coming," Dumbledore said, and Severus nearly groaned. Just his luck. Well, his past-self's luck. There was his younger self emerging from the emerald flames, so like the colour of his Lily's eyes. But then, she was never his, was she?

"Hello," teen-Severus said, and Hermione quickly closed her mouth. She swallowed, and held out her hand.

"M-my name is Hermione," she said, and teen-Severus shook her hand quickly, before turning and shaking Mr. Granger's hand. He then bestowed the same courtesy on Mrs. Granger.

"Pleased to meet you," he murmured to each of them.

"Miss Granger has been sorted into Slytherin," Dumbledore said cheerfully. "Her parents—her adopted parents—will be staying in the guest suite. Could you please show Hermione the way to the dorms, while I show the Grangers to their temporary rooms?"

"Yes, Headmaster."

"Good lad. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow, Miss Granger."

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore. Good night, Mum. Good night, Dad."

"Good night, `Mione."

"`Night, love."

"Come on, Granger," teen-Severus said, and he held her elbow as he lead her out of the office. Older-Severus rolled his eyes, but followed the headmaster and Grangers, looking forward to the next day.

**

* * *

**

Watching

_**Carve Her Name with Pride**_**. Any of my readers seen it? I cried 19 minutes into the movie. *Sniffle***


	6. The Guest Quarters

"The Guest Quarters"

As the Grangers and older-Severus followed Dumbledore, the invisible professor felt memories coming to him; Hermione explaining to him the history that she and her parents had made up, and very cleverly, too, while he listened, polite but bored.

"The password is 'Silver Snitch'," Dumbledore was telling Mr. and Mrs. Granger, as they stopped at a painting of a Quidditch match. Severus snapped his attention back to the headmaster. "Since a Snitch is actually golden, this makes it more difficult for someone to guess."

"Very clever," Mr. Granger said.

"I thought so, too!" Dumbledore replied cheerfully. "Now, is there anything else you need?" he continued as they all stepped into the room.

"Wow," Mrs. Granger couldn't help but say.

The rooms were magnificent, done is various classical, dark colours, as well as dark wood trimmings. There was a living area with bookshelves, armchairs, a couch, and a fireplace; a master bedroom with a double bed, large wardrobe, and dresser; and a bathroom with a shower, a bath, and sink. Severus eyed the couch, and wondered if he could possibly transfigure it into a bed each night.

"Now, there are spare robes in the cupboard, which you may want to wear around the castle. They'll not only keep you warm, but they're also what everyone else wears; and for your daughter's safety, the less you look like Muggles, the better. I'm sorry to have to say it, but it's true."

"You're very kind, Professor Dumbledore," Mrs. Granger said.

"It's perfect," Mr. Granger added.

"Yes, well," Dumbledore said, pleased. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Severus jumped when he felt another memory forcing its way into his mind; he and Hermione nearing the Slytherin common room as he felt more and more intrigued by her, and was actually listening. They were accosted by the damn Marauders, where a duel ensued. Once the annoying quartet were scared off by Hermione's fierce protectiveness, Severus decided to show her his thanks, by pulling her into a nearby classroom and kissing her.

"Bloody hell," he murmured, and Dumbledore looked around.

"Ghosts?" Mr. Granger asked, guessing the problem.

"Peeves, leave our guests alone!" Dumbledore called. He sighed, and smiled at the Grangers. "Well, I'll be going then. Do you know how to work floo powder?"

"Say yes," Severus whispered into Mrs. Granger's ear, and she nodded.

"Very well, then. Floo me if you need any help."

Severus waited ten seconds after the headmaster left before removing the Invisibility Cloak. Judging by the albeit foggy memory, Hermione was fine, so he concentrated on the Grangers.

"Right," he said, and he pulled out his wand. "There we are," he continued, and he changed the couch into a single bed. "That's fine. Now, I presume that you don't have a change of clothes with you?" The Grangers nodded. "Then I'd better see if there's anything I can Transfigure for you."

**

* * *

**

For future reference, I shall refer to young-Severus as Severus, and older-Severus as Professor Snape. So yes. Next chapter, we see Hermione and Severus going to the common room, the duel, the kiss, and perhaps even meet some of the more significant Slytherin characters.


	7. Conversation and Gratitude

"Conversation and Gratitude"

As they walked to the Slytherin common room, Hermione gave Severus the story that she and her parents had made up. She noticed that he wasn't really that interested, but figured that if he knew the story, then he could spread it to other people, and there'd be less of a chance of her changing the story accidentally.

"…parents are staying in the guest quarters," she finished, and realised that Severus was now paying attention. He cocked his head, putting his hand on her arm. She stopped, and looked at him.

"Wha…"

"Shh!" he hissed, and he pulled her behind a column just in time. Red sparks struck the wall near where they had been just moments before.

"Thanks," she said, but his wand was out in readiness. "Who…"

"Oi, Snivellus!"

"Oh," she whispered to herself. The Marauders.

"Stay here," he murmured directly into her ear.

"What?" she said as he darted out and immediately shot a Stunner at Sirius. James—how like Harry he looked—then aimed a Disarming Charm at Severus; but Hermione leapt out and put up a magical shield to protect her fellow Slytherin.

"Who are _you_?" Sirius asked, looking her up and down appreciatively. Hermione took that chance to hit him with a full Body-Binding Curse, and he fell backwards. Peter started to back away, and Hermione angrily Stunned him. Severus used the Incarcerous Charm on James, and then raised his eyebrows at Remus.

"Have fun with them, Furball," he said. "Come on, Miss Granger."

They walked along, and Hermione risked a glance at him.

"What was that all about?" she asked. "I trust there was a reason I had to defend you?"

"Why _did_ you help? I didn't need it," he said, and she snorted.

"You're welcome," she said.

"Look, they're just the school bullies," he said, slowing down. "Towards Slytherins anyway, so stay away from them as much as you can. Unfortunately, we have classes with them; a big mistake, quite frankly. Merlin knows what Dumbledore's thinking."

"Well, at least you're all right," Hermione murmured, looking at her feet. Severus looked down at her thoughtfully, got a hold of her arm again, and pulled her into a nearby classroom.

"Are you mad?" she asked as he closed the door behind her.

"Well, I wouldn't want you to think me ungrateful."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just going to thank you properly," he said, eyes gleaming, and he pulled her into a fiery kiss. When he released her arms, he slowly reached behind her and turned the door handle, brushing against her waist ever so slightly.

"Uh…" she began, and allowed herself to be led back into the hallway. He strode forward towards the dungeons as though nothing untoward had happened. "W-wait! Uh… Severus?"

"Yes, Miss Granger?" he asked, his voice bored. She looked as if she'd been slapped.

"W-what was that all a-about?" she said, trotting to keep up with him. He stopped in his tracks, looking down at her, and she nearly ran into him.

"What's the matter?" he said.

"Was that only…" she began, trying to find the right words for what she wanted to say correctly. "Was that only in gratitude?" He continued to look at her, expressionless. "W-what I mean is… did you only just do that to thank me? Because a simple 'thank you' really would have sufficed." His single eyebrow went even higher, and he pursed his lips. "N-not that I'm complaining! I… I liked it. Really. Just… I have to know."

"Well, then, Miss Granger," he said, leaning forward to speak into her ear. "I will let you know. Soon."

They spent the rest of the walk to the common room in silence. When they reached the entrance, and Severus gave the password ("Pureblood Supremacy"; Hermione winced), they went inside.

Despite her situation in this new—well, _old_—time, Hermione still had to suppress a shudder when she realised that she, a Muggleborn and best friend of the late Harry Potter, was surrounded by future Death Eaters.

**

* * *

**

Nobody guessed in the second chapter that I was referring to "Welcome to the Sixties" from _**Hairspray**_** when Hermione's mother says "Welcome to the seventies".**

**Oh well.**

**This story is reminding me a bit too much of aspects of **_**Hogwarts to the Rescue**_**, one of my other stories.**

**Everyone—I'm glad you all seem to be enjoying what's happened so far.**

**Full Moon Mitsuki Koyama—I'm sure no one will judge you for cackling. I certainly don't.**


	8. The New Little Slytherin

"The New Little Slytherin"

"Who's your new friend, Sev?" a blonde woman asked, grinning up at them from her position on the sofa, where she sat next to a dark-haired boy, their legs dangled over each other haphazardly. He was reading a Quidditch magazine. "Is she a new student?"

"Yes," he said, holding Hermione's elbow to move her forward. "She's in Slytherin, seventh year."

"I'm Narcissa Black, apprentice to Professor Flitwick," she said, attempting to stand to greet her. Instead, she and the boy fell to the floor, laughing, and the magazine flew out of the boy's hand. Hermione automatically picked it up, and handed it back to him.

"Thank you," he said quietly, smiling. Hermione smiled back, wondering who he was, before she straightened to shake Narcissa's outstretched hand. She helped her up, while Severus helped up the boy.

"I didn't know you were an apprentice," she blurted out, and Narcissa laughed again.

"Why on earth would you? We've only just met."

"Y-yes, I know," Hermione stuttered. "No; what I meant was… why are you hanging out here? I thought you had to have graduated to be an apprentice, so why would you be in the students' quarters…?"

"Oh, I just hang out here because so many of my relatives are in Slytherin," she said. "I miss my sister Bellatrix sometimes," Hermione repressed a shudder, "so it's nice to see some friendly faces. I finish my apprenticeship at the end of the year. You've joined quite late in the school year, haven't you?"

"Well, it's only until the end of the year," Hermione said quickly.

"This is one of my cousins—one of my many, _many_ cousins—Regulus Black. He's the Seeker on the Quidditch team."

"Have you heard of Quidditch?" Severus murmured, but unfortunately it was so quiet that everyone heard him.

"Why wouldn't she have heard of Quidditch?" Regulus asked, and Hermione felt the tension grow stronger and stronger. She swallowed inaudibly, and spoke.

"I'm not really that interested in Quidditch, but I have indeed read about it, and seen several matches," she said. "M-my parents… my _adopted_ parents are Muggles." Several looks were exchanged, and she tensed, her hand drifting ever-so-slowly towards her wand; Severus kept an eye on the movement. "They're now under Professor Dumbledore's protection. We left our family behind in Australia."

"You don't _sound_ Australian," someone spoke up.

"Luka Avery," Severus told Hermione, who nodded, recognising the name. Gosh, he looked young, from what she could remember of the previous battles.

"What kind of accent were you expecting?" Hermione asked, the corner of her mouth twitching in amusement. "The nasally sort? I'm British by birth."

"I'll take you up to the seventh year dormitories," a tall girl said quietly, and she gave Hermione's sleeve a small tug. "Come along, Granger. You can meet everyone else tomorrow."

"Thank you," she said. "Good night, Severus." Several eyebrows were raised, including Severus'. "Good night, Narcissa, Regulus. It was a pleasure meeting you."

"More Hufflepuff than Slytherin," someone muttered, a young boy sitting near the fire, next to Avery.

"Evan Rosier," the seventh year girl told her as they mounted the stairs. "Third year. He's friends with Luka, who looks after him like an older brother. We Slytherins are a tight-knit family; brothers, sisters, cousins."

"Are you my sister or cousin?" Hermione asked, smirking.

"Cousin," she replied, equally amused. "My name is Phyllis Mulciber, twin sister of Laertes Mulciber, girlfriend to Willard Wilkes."

"Happy to know you, Cousin Phyllis."

"Anyway, here's our room. Dumbledore's clearly put in a new bed for you. Have you got a trunk?"

"Oh… uh… it's complicated… a bit embarrassing really, but… I must have left it with my parents. Well, I'll just clean my clothes with magic, I guess… and then transfigure them into pyjamas for tonight. I'll meet up with my parents tomorrow."

"Okay, then. Well, good night, Cousin Hermione."

The newest Slytherin fell asleep still chuckling.

**

* * *

**

Hmm… okay. Well, after doing some actual _**research**_** for this story, I found out the **_**true**_** ages of people. Bellatrix and Narcissa didn't attend Hogwarts during 1978, but I wanted Narcissa to be there for a time, so made her an apprentice. Yes, I know. I try to get all historically correct, and then go and change things anyway. Sorry.**


	9. Uh Help?

"Uh… Help?"

"Need a little help here!" Hermione whispered loudly, hopping from one foot to the other outside the guest quarters. She had already knocked; but her parents and Professor Snape must have been asleep, since no one had answered yet.

Phyllis, as it turned out, was an early riser; and, as such, had shown Hermione to the guest quarters, before heading off to the library to borrow out a book that she needed for Herbology. At first, Hermione thought that she had found a kindred spirit, a fellow bookworm… but it was just for schoolwork. Not for pleasure.

"Go to Severus if you want someone who reads for fun," Phyllis had told her, and Hermione had smiled at that.

But now it was cold, and she was jumping up and down in front of a portrait of a Quidditch game—something more boring she could not fathom.

Well, maybe a landscape of grass growing, or of paint drying.

Hmm. A painting of paint drying. She could see the irony in that.

"What is it?" a harsh voice said, whipping open the door. Hermione yelped softly, leaping backwards, and she tripped over her feet. Falling heavily to the floor, her head narrowly missing the wall, she glared up at the empty space. There was a chuckle, and she waited.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Take my hand."

"I… I can't see it," Hermione said. She hated having to correct her former professor like that. He started to grumble. "Anyway, I can stand up just fine, sir. You're lucky no one else is around, or that I wasn't Professor Dumbledore."

"Indeed," he said, suddenly dragging her into the room. He closed the door behind them, releasing her arm immediately, and she started to fall yet again.

It was a strange sensation indeed to have an invisible person catch you on your way to the floor. Hermione had no visible means of support as she was straightened up by unseen hands. She tugged her clothes back into place, and Professor Snape lifted the Disillusionment Charm.

"What in Hades' name were you doing yesterday?" he asked, and she blinked, thinking that he wanted her to identify herself.

"Yesterday, you, me, and my parents all travelled back in time using a Dolorean given to us by…"

"I meant the kiss, you foolish girl!" he hissed, dragging her over to the couch, which had yet to be transfigured back into a bed. Hermione raised her eyebrows as she was pushed unceremoniously onto it.

"You're losing your touch, Professor," she remarked. "Opening the door invisible, talking, laughing, and offering to help me up in plain sight of anyone who might have been passing, leaving an unmade bed…"

"You kissed me… well, my younger self," he said, sitting next to her and glaring daggers.

"Oh, come off it, sir!" she said. "You know damn well who started it, and it sure as hell wasn't me."

"You had no reason to defend me against the four brats!"

"They might have attacked me next. And you're my house mate. I thought that you Slytherins…"

"_We_ Slytherins," he interrupted, smirking.

"…that you were all supposed to support each other, through thick and thin. All for one, one for all, swords in the ceiling."

"Anyway; why are you here?" he asked, abruptly changing the subject, and without his usual subtlety. His lack of civility made her snap.

"I don't have any clothes, other than the ones on my back, which I've had to clean using magic, and transfigure into pyjamas, _and then back into clothes_! I haven't got enough money with me to buy an entirely new wardrobe, nor for school books or anything like that. So what do you suggest, Professor Snape? What do we do to remedy this problem? Because I simply can't do this! It's bad enough that I'm housed with the very people who wanted me _dead_ in my time, and now I've got to try and change the future while the danger is present _yet again_. I'm under pressure… and I don't have a clean pair of knickers!"

When she stopped her rant, she sat there on the bed, breathing heavily while trying to calm down. Professor Snape continued to sit there, ever-impassive, until he raised a single eyebrow, looking her up and down.

"Are you quite done?" he asked slowly, and she snorted.

"You should be so lucky," she muttered, and they heard a cough from the doorway. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were standing, watching them, torn between amusement and… something else. They were, in particular, eyeing the fact that Hermione was sitting next to her old teacher on his bed, talking about her underwear.

"Good morning, Hermione."

"Good morning, Mum."

**

* * *

**

Not entirely sure why I left it there. Anyway, I was thinking about doing this story in three lots—have Part 1 in ten chapters, Part 2 in ten chapters, and then Part 3 in ten chapters. Maybe even a Part 4 if I feel that the story merits it, although I think the three parts ought to be sufficient, based on the vague ideas in my head and the unfinished plot notes stored in my laptop.

**What do you think? Opinions are greatly appreciated.**

**And there's splendid support, as always, from my serial reviewers. I thank thee well, dear friends; I thank thee well.**


	10. The End of Part One

"The End of Part One"

"Good morning, Hermione."

"Morning, Dad."

"What brings you to these rooms so bright and early?" Mrs. Granger asked her daughter, and Hermione looked down at her hands. Realising where she was sitting, she leapt up from the bed, ignoring Professor Snape's snort of amusement, and edged away a few feet.

"I don't have any spare clothes," she said. "They're all at Hogwarts."

"What about your bag?" the professor asked, pointing at the beaded purse in question.

"I took most of the things out," she replied. "My trunk may be in here; but it will only have my school clothes and books in it, and I'm not supposed to be _going _to Hogwarts. How would I explain them?"

"Oh, I don't know," he said. "Maybe you could, uh, _Transfigure_ them!"

"And it's the return of Captain Sarcasm," Hermione muttered, rolling her eyes. "Fine, then. But if I don't have any clothes, I'll require your assistance in Transfiguring _other_ items into things to wear."

"At least, among your school clothes, you're bound to find the solution to your… undergarment problems?" Professor Snape said, arching an eyebrow. "Good morning, Mrs. Granger. Mr. Granger."

"Good morning, Severus," they said simultaneously, and the three Grangers laughed while the ex-headmaster just stood there, eyebrow still raised, arms crossed, waiting for them to calm down.

"Well, while you're at breakfast, don't forget to bring me something as you promised," he said grumpily, stalking into the bathroom. They heard a rip of cloth in there, and they waited for him to emerge, dumbfounded and yet worried. When he did, they saw that he held three pairs of black trousers, four black shirts, and three pairs of black socks. "You see, Miss Granger," he continued. "By ripping up my old shirt, I was able to transfigure it into many different and wonderful things." He was completely deadpan, which made Hermione's parents laugh.

"I'm going to breakfast," she muttered. Just as she was about to leave, she heard her former teacher call her back.

"Aren't you forgetting to change?" he asked, and he held out a few scraps of black material that he had left from his torn shirt. Placing his 'new' clothes on his bed, he waved his wand, and a complete outfit—sans underwear—appeared before their eyes. It was interesting magic, and entirely non-verbal. He handed the shirt, jeans, socks, and witches robes over to her, and she held them gently. "I trust you know how to adjust the sizes."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

"I would have made them more interesting, but I've got this dull headache," he said, unable to believe that he was just admitting to a weakness in front of a Gryffindor and her two Muggle parents. But he was, so he ran with it. "Ever since we got back to this time."

"I'll try to procure some Headache Relief Potion for you, Professor," she said. "It will be easier than making it."

"I would much prefer to make it myself, all the same," he said. "If you could buy the ingredients for me, however, I would be much indebted to you. Or you could steal the ingredients, if you feel more comfortable doing that." He looked at her significantly, a look which, fortunately, her parents missed. They were still marvelling over the magic that the wizard had used to make the clothes.

"All right, Professor," she said. "I'll get the ingredients for you. I ought to still have enough money with me."

"See you at breakfast, Hermione," Mr. Granger said, and she left with a nod, looking forward to seeing Severus—the young Severus—at breakfast.

**

* * *

**

I thought I would reiterate that I'm calling the older Snape 'Professor Snape', and the younger one 'Severus'. I'll try not to have them in the same chapter together too much, but they will certainly both be in the last chapter of Part Two, for reasons I won't go into right now. In fact, not until that very instalment. So I'm afraid that you'll have to wait until then. In the meantime, enjoy _**this**_** chapter, and keep an eye out for Part Two, which is to be called: "The Continuation of Something Bad"… unless anyone has any better ideas. Either way, I'll say in the plot summary that it's the second part, so watch for that.**


End file.
